


Under City Lights

by SoftBoyApollo



Series: Kpop Reader-Inserts [6]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftBoyApollo/pseuds/SoftBoyApollo
Summary: Curtains open, let the city night in and let's get frisky.





	Under City Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: lgbt-kpopimagines.tumblr.com   
> You can request something there! If you want me, specifically to write for you, ask for Admin A. For non-kpop requests, go to procrastiwriter-tm.tumblr.com

The city lights fell through the open window into the bedroom. At this height, being seen was no present concern. With the curtains wide open, the light coloured every surface in various shades of blue, orange and yellow. It wasn’t remarkably bright though. As my eyes darted up, I could just barely make out the contours of Wonwoo’s face, the frown between his brows and the small space between his lips. He opened his eyes momentarily, a small smile flashing across his lips. 

Wonwoo gripped harder at my hair, not guiding my head in any particular direction. I bobbed over his dripping cock naturally with the force of the trusts behind me. My sounds got Wonwoo rolling his eyes back, which was probably why Minyu was pounding into me with the sole purpose to draw out those very sounds from my being. I felt so insanely full with Wonwoo poking the back of my mouth and Minyu hammering in me as deep as was possible.

A particular hard thrust sent Wonwoo’s length unpleasantly deep inside me. My throat constricted and I coughed. Almost instantly, Wonwoo pulled out, cradling my face with his hands. His thumbs softly moved over my damp cheeks. As I caught my breath, I became awfully aware of Mingyu’s thick shaft stretching my walls. He wasn’t moving, allowing me to get a hold of my breathing. I noticed how hard I was clenching around him and willed myself to relax. The moment my muscles let go, I heard Mingyu sigh behind me in mild relief. 

When my abdomen rose and fell consistently again, he pulled out tauntingly slow. I whimpered and fell to my elbows, ass still up for him to admire and use as he pleased. He seemed to have other plans. I felt an arm circle my chest. Until he pulled me up, I hadn’t realised it was Minyu’s arm. He kissed my ear, trailing down my neck. I saw Wonwoo leaning in. He mirrored Minyu’s ministration on the other side, persuading embarrassing whines to fall over my wet lips. 

“I’m sorry, baby,” Mingyu whispered in my ear, as I felt Wonwoo’s mouth and fingers abuse my nipples, “let me make it up to you.” Without even warning Wonwoo about it, he flipped me over, catching the both of us off guard. Mingyu had me on my back and his mouth around my pulsing length. My mouth formed a perfect ‘o’, as I felt his tongue playing with the ridge of my head. He traced it with the tip of his tongue, before taking me deeper. My head fell to the side, my hooded eyes falling on Wonwoo’s hand teasing his own manhood. I followed the movement of his fingers gliding over his hot member, coloured by the city lights. 

I was mesmerised by his teasing strokes, occasionally pulled from my daze by the slow and sensual pleasure Minyu granted me through his mouth on my hot meat. Mingyu momentarily pulled off me and gestured for Wonwoo to come over. He whispered something to him, before giving him a hot kiss. Just watching them caused my cock to twitch in excitement. I squirmed on the bed, getting impatient. 

Mingyu lied down at my side, swallowing my length again without hesitation. I was barely recovered from the sudden pleasure, when I felt Wonwoo’s hard rod push inside me. I choked on my moans, muscles tight with sensory information. Unlike Mingyu, Wonwoo slid in and out of me, as if he had all the time in the world. His hips moved fluidly in a steady rhythm. He stared down at me with an intensity that could even get the straightest of men on their knees. I noticed that one of his hands had its fingers tangled in Minyu’s messy hair. 

A hand that didn’t seem to belong to Wonwoo travelled up my chest. With a wet pop, Minyu’s lips disconnected from my burning tip. He kissed up my chest, sucking small spots everywhere. He bit my earlobe, gentle enough for it to not hurt, but hard enough to ensure I was feeling it and paying attention as he whispered lowly: “Let’s see if my pretty boy can handle two cocks in that tight little ass.”


End file.
